


Capable hands

by Cadoan



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Smut, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had no clue where he were and he was just about to start hyperventilating when he felt the pressure on and around his hand and fingers. Someone was holding his hand. Someone was holding his hand and he hadn't been left behind on his own." Finn has a thing for hands, and especially, Poe Dameron's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capable hands

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write a fic about the hand holding thing, turned into a hand kink thing. Enjoy!

Grabbing ahold of Rey's hand had been a reflex, really, and he hadn't even thought about the fact that he was doing it until Rey protested against it.

Grabbing ahold of Rey's hand the second time had also been a reflex. When he thought about it afterwards, he came to the conclusion that it was because he didn't want to leave anyone behind. In the First Order, you got left behind if you couldn't keep up. Even when working sanition on the base, Finn lost people working alongside him. Sometimes, stormtroopers got sent off on missions just like Finn had to Jakku, and never came back again. Sometimes, someone fell during sanitation work an broke a leg, and never came back after that either.

Sure, there had been an infirmary on board of the Finalizer, but Finn had never actually heard a fellow stormtrooper talking about seeing what it was like in there. The only times you heard about the infirmary as a stormtrooper was when news spread around about how some commanding officer had ended up in there after some mission.

The instinct of not wanting to leave people in danger behind had stayed with Finn throughout the training, conditioning and re-conditioning, so he hadn't even thought twice about grabbing Rey's hand.

When Rey held out her hand to help him up, and when they after that fled for their lives, Finn had felt safe. Rey's hand had been cool and calm in his, and it had grounded him in the middle of the chaos and panic and explosions and adrenaline. A safe dot in the middle of an ocean of a new, frightening life without following the orders of the First Order.

The fourth time he held someone's hand was when we woke up at the resistance base infirmary. He woke up with a start, heart beating fast and eyes wide, but he couldn't see. His vision was blurry and all the saw was white, and images and memories of snow and ice and pain and fighting Kylo Ren flashed through his mind. He had no clue where he were and he was just about to start hyperventilating when he felt the pressure on and around his hand and fingers. Someone was holding his hand. Someone was holding his hand and he hadn't been left behind on his own.

"Hey, Finn, buddy, Finn, you're safe, you're alright."

The hand in his was warm and safe and he drifted back down into unconsciousness.

When he came to the next time, he had no idea how much time had passed. He opened his eyes, his vision almost equally blurry, only this time he didn't see white, but a dark blue, almost black. Fear set its claws in him at once and he reflexively tensed. He squeezed his hands, hoping. A warm hand immediately squeezed back.

/

Poe kept him company even when Finn had come out of his coma. Finn slept most of the time, and this one time when he woke up, Poe was holding his hand. Finn kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the feeling of Poe's hand in his. Then, Poe started to slowly stroke his thumb back and forth on the back of Finn's hand in an intimate gesture, and Finn's couldn't help the way his breath hitched and the hairs on his arms stood up. Poe gave a surprised little yelp and then the warm hand in Finn's disappeared. He immediatly felt colder, smaller and lonelier. He opened his eyes and looked at Poe, who was sitting in a chair to the right now. He looked flushed, cheeks tainted a light pink, and he was looking everywhere in the room apart from at Finn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake -I mean- I didn't mean-" He went silent, looking down at his hands.

"Can you do it again?" Finn's voice was deeper than usual, strained and raspy. Poe's eyes shot up to meet his, wide and surprised.

"What?"

"My hand. Hold it again? Please?"

Poe looked down at his hands, then at Finn's hand, and then met Finn's gaze again, as if he was thinking about if Finn was actually serious. Finally, he must've decided to take the chance, because he lifted his hands and took Finn's hand, softly intertwining their fingers. Finn instantly relaxed and felt less lonely. As he slowly started to doze off again, Poe started to rub the side of Finn's thumb.

/

A few weeks later, Poe got out of the infirmary. Poe insisted Finn move in with him, so he did. He wasn't nearly strong enough to be out on missions and still had to go to regular physiotherapy, so he spent most of days tagging along to whatever Poe was doing. The missions were on hold for the moment while Rey was off trying to find Luke Skywalker, which meant that Poe spent a lot of time fixing X-Wings and different kinds of engines. Finn just sat there watching the man work most of the time. At first, Poe had tried to keep up conversation all the time since he was worried that the other man was bored just sitting around, but Finn kept reassuring him that he was fine, and they eventually fell into a comfortable, easy silence. Finn felt like he could watch Poe work for hours, and he would mostly just watch the man work with his hands. It was rare that he moved his gaze away from the pilot's hands, actually. They were strong and capable. _Calloused_. Nails were always kept short and practical, and the tendons were clearly visible under the skin as the man worked.

One of Finn's favourite things to watch were when Poe worked engines. His hands often got oily and dirty, and the cloth he used to wipe them off only removed the worst of it; his skin would often stain and make every line and wrinkle stand out against the dark, almost black stains.

Another of Finn's favourite things to watch were when Poe was in the cockpit of, well, anything. His hands would fly across the dashboard without even having to look, just barely brushing acriss the buttons, knowing exact what button to push at what time. Sometimes he would let one hand rest on the dashboard and just let his fingers slowly drag back and forth across a button, a motion that Finn thought Poe wasn't even aware of. Then, he would grab a hold of the yoke and maneuver the aircraft exactly like he wanted with just the tiniest movements of his hands.

/

Nothing would set Finn's skin on fire the way Poe's hands, his _touch_  did. When they were lying in Poe's bunk after a long day, he would slowly stroke his hands up and down Finn's body. They were constantly treading a fine line for Finn, where extreme relaxation and intense arousal were hopelessly intertwined and never ever far apart. Eventually, Poe learned exactly what he could do to step over that line from relaxing to arousing with just a flick of his wrist or the scraping of his nails, and Finn was utterly helpless to resist.

Nothing would bring pleasure to Finn the way Poe's hands did. The pilot's hands were capable with machines, yes, but he was even more skilled at using his hands to turn Finn into a puddle. He would wrap his rough hands around Finn's cock and stroke and stroke and bring Finn just to the brink, but wouldn't let the former stormtrooper come. He would slowly insert his fingers into Finn, prodding and scissoring and _just perfect_ , and caress that spot inside of Finn that reduced him to a moaning, writhing mess of a human being. The best times were the ones where Finn was on his back, legs draped over Poe upper thighs, and the pilot used both his hands, on him and in him, and Finn would fist the sheets and bury his head in his pillow and moan Poe's name over and over. This would go on for ages, until Poe would let go of Finn's cock, dig his nails into Finn's hip and order him to _come for me, Finn_ , rendering him completely helpless and causing him to come almost instantly.

After those times, Poe would carefully remove his hands and lightly ghost them over Finn's body, always sending shivers down the younger man's spine. The most often fell asleep after those times, limbs entwined and as close as physically possible.

/

Finn still had the reflex to grab people's hands when in danger, still not wanting to leave anyone behind.

He also held Poe's hand pretty much whenever possible. It could be under the table when they were sitting in the mess hall, or it could be when they were just standing somewhere talking to each other. Poe would come in close, press a kiss to Finn's ear and drape his arm across the former stormtroopers shoulders, and Finn would reach up and grasp the hand lying on his shoulder. Poe would always listen intensively while slowly stroking his thumb over Finn's.


End file.
